Visceral
by abadeerly
Summary: In which Marceline decides Bonnibel overworks herself and doesn't like the lack of attention. Slightly AU. [SMUT]


"Are you done yet?" Marceline huffed from the rafters. When she got no response, she groaned and floated onto her stomach. "You said you'd be done an hour ago. Your perception of time is skewed." A sigh ripped through the vampire then, noting how Bonnibel didn't even register that she was complaining. "Bonnie," Still nothing. "Fine."

The vampire crossed her arms over chest and swivelled around mid-air once more, glaring at nothing in particular. If Bonnibel was going to give her the silent treatment, then Marceline had to do her one better. Something that would get her girlfriend to actually notice her and stop that awful pencil scratching on paper sound. Her ears pricked when she heard said writing instrument be put down, only to find that, much to her dismay, Bonnibel was readying her goggles. Yes, something just had to be done. Something fun, though, otherwise Marceline wouldn't enjoy it and Bonnibel would still somehow end up winning.

Yes, Marceline knew just what to do.

"Princess," The vampire murmured, slowly drifting down from the high ceilings to the scientist seated at her desk. She snaked around the bottom of the chair, head just coming up behind her friends elbow. "Princess," She repeated softly, fingers running up the side of the seat. When she still got no response, she moved closer so that she was definitely in Bonnibel's line of sight.

The princess' tired eyes refocused on the new thing in her peripherals, glancing up only for a moment before going back to the work in front of her. "Not now, Marcy," Came out of her mouth, exhausted and nice enough that Marceline decided she didn't even have to do that much.

"I'm bored." Marceline huffed into the princess' ear, absentmindedly playing with the lapel of Bonnibel's lab coat. "Turn off that big brain of yours for just one minute, yeah?" Gently, she went to lift off Bonnibel's goggles from her face, surprised when there was little resistance. The princess did, however, go back to writing down scribbled notes in her notebook. Still, that was progress at least. "I want attention."

Bonnibel's tired eyes went to her once more. "You're always wanting attention," She huffed, but didn't complain when the pencil was plucked from her fingers. "I do need to get this research done, you know."

"Hm, well, you can do it tomorrow. It's midnight; I'm wide awake, you'll miss me in the morning." These were all things they both knew were true. Yet Bonnibel still made a grab for a test tube in the far corner of her desk. "Bonnie," Marceline half whined half whispered into her girlfriend's shoulder, hands now at her wrists in case she made a swipe for anything else. "Come on, switch your brain off. Just for one night."

The princess opened her mouth to reply or probably retort, but Marceline took that as an opportunity to kiss her soundly. For a princess, she was sometimes lacking on understanding the needs of others. Marceline was just happy she got to help better her understanding.

Bonnie's mouth fell open the moment Marceline grazed her bottom lip with a fang, nicking the skin there and causing her sugary sweet essence to melt around her forked tongue. There was a furrow at Bonnie's brow when that happened, as per usual, but Marceline sucked at the blemish and all signs of discomfort fled her friends face.

"Sometimes," Marceline mumbled into the princess' mouth, "You gotta switch off to get off." If they hadn't been mid-kiss, Marceline knew Bonnibel would have commented on how distasteful she was. Instead, Bonnie just pushed away from her desk and allowed for herself to be wrapped up in the vampires delightful plan.

There was no outward opposition when Marceline lifted her up into the air, curling her arms around her princess to keep her secure, nor were there any comments of 'let me get back to my work' when her mouth migrated south to bite softly at her clavicle. Bonnibel was essentially on her lap now, feet grazing the floor as the vampire kept them suspended just away from her desk, not too high up in case she loses balance and falls to the hardwood flooring.

The bed seemed to appear under her; Marceline wasn't paying too much mind on where she was floating. Not that she opposed to something soft underneath her. Bonnie hummed when Marceline's tongue trailed up the side of her throat, feeling the vibrations from the sound, and smiled blindingly when the vampire flipped them round.

Getting the princess' clothes off was her main goal as of current, and she got to work with slithering down her friends body to hook her hands in the waistband of Bonnie's jeans. With one swift pull, they were tossed to the floor no longer needed.

Bonnibel's cheeks blushed a scientifically engineered rosy pink when Marceline began the ascent back up, trailing kisses up her calf and thighs, not stopping when she got to her friends naval. Bonnie was particularly ticklish here, meaning she could go one of two ways; gentle and giggly, or firm and loud. The former seemed more like the tone that Marceline wanted the rest of the night to follow, grinning when Bonnibel squirmed under her feather light touches. When the shirt was pushed as far up as it could go, Marceline decided that the lab coat was the next article of clothing to join the jeans, as well as the shirt itself.

With the princess now dressed down to only her under garments, Marceline went back to kissing every inch of skin she could. Shoulders and collarbone, chest and stomach, down to her thighs and all the way back up to her mouth, jaw, and neck. By the time she was finished, Bonnibel was more redder in the face than that one time Marceline had let wolves into bedroom. The vampire knew that this would make up for that.

Experience told her that she was useless with the clasps on bras anyway, so she bypassed the stupid mechanism at the back and used her hand to pull down the padding. She closed her mouth around the exposed nipple immediately, not wanting to waste her time with making the princess feel good. She suckled at it, rolling her forked tongue over the bud, fangs poking dark pink areola. Her princess gasped, arched upwards, clumsily grasping at a handful of hair. Marceline released her nipple with a soft pop, dragging the other side of the bra downwards to begin work on the other breast. A similar response was given, the hand in her hair tensing and fingers clawing at her scalp. Marceline knew Bonnibel wanted more.

With her knees digging harsh dents into the mattress, Marceline left a trail of kisses down her friends stomach, stopping every now and then to leave a dark red mark on the princess' pink gummy skin. Her fingers found the cloth of Bonnibel's underwear, hooking around the elastic, and they joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Marceline wasted no time with pressing a kiss to Bonnibel's most private area, circling her lip around the deep pink skin there, but skipping over where she needed it most. Bonnibel had made her wait, she could do a little waiting too.

Her fang caught the inside of Bonnibel's thigh, and then Marceline sank both of them into the skin at once, basking in the smug satisfaction when Bonnibel moaned and arched and gripped. She pulled away from the now grey patch on her friends leg, planting a kiss there just for good measure, and instead opened her mouth and let her tongue trail across her sticky inner thigh. Glob, Bonnibel was so ready for her. She marvelled at Bonnibel's flush red womanhood, tongue ghosting the places she had previously kissed, before she softly pressed two fingers inside of her.

"Butter-nut," The princess swore softly, thighs shaking as Marceline sank her digits to the knuckle. The vampire swiftly dove her head between her thighs before they could snap close like they tended to do sometimes. She swirled her tongue around Bonnibel's clit, marvelling at the sounds she made when she pressed her fingers up against that one place she knew drove her mad.

The sticky wet sounds of Marceline's fingers filled the silent room as she upped her paced, her only goal to make her girlfriend feel as amazing as possible. When the princess grew nearer to her climax, the hand that had been pushing down at the vampire's head pulled her up all of a sudden, pressing their mouths together in one last kiss of grandeur before she finally tensed up and melted at the same time, breaths coming out in soft pants and thighs trembling around Marceline's wrist. The words 'I love you' were somewhere amongst the heaving, repeated back with little nips at her jawline and pressed into her cheek.

She was grateful when Bonnibel returned the favour a few days later after finishing her research; the phrase 'switch off to get off' whispered into her palm when she insisted on playing her bass.


End file.
